The Sweetest Valentine
by sabaku no ligaara
Summary: valentine tahun ini serasa menjadi valentine termanis bagi Sasuke. walaupun coklat yang ia terima dari wanita yang dicintainya, yaitu Hinata itu terasa asin. rnr pliss..
1. Chapter 1

**Hai semuanya.. Ligaara bawa fic baru.. judulnya the sweetest valentine. padahal KCDBD (karena cinta dan balas dendam) juga blum beres. udah bikin sasuhina lagi ajah.  
**

**Naruto bukan punya saya. Naruto tetep punya Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Ide fic ini juga punya komik My Girls Memorials*nggak kreatip* Saya gak tau pengarangnya siapa, karena komiknya juga gak tau dimana (baca: ilang) soalnya udah lama banget. Tapi gak seluruhnya nyontek kok. Dan yang buat seratus persen sayah.**

**Pairing : SasuHina, slight NaruHina, slight NaruSaku.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, jelek.**

**Happy reading..**

14 Pebruari dikenal sebagai hari kasih sayang. Dimana para wanita berlomba-lomba memberikan coklat terbaiknya kepada pria yang menurutnya spesial. Ada yang membeli, atau yang lebih spesialnya lagi bila wanita itu membuat sendiri coklatnya. Namun, bagi Uchiha Sasuke Valentine kali ini ia tidak yakin akan mendapatkan coklat dari gadis yang ia puja 3 tahun kebelakang ini lagi. Pasalnya gadis itu sepertinya membencinya, ingin jauh darinya, merasa takut bila di dekatnya. Entahlah, padahal Sasuke ingin sekali mendapatkan coklat Valentine buatan gadis itu seperti 2 tahun kebelakang.

Bukannya Sasuke tidak laku, sehingga ia hanya mendapat coklat dari gadis itu seorang. Sasuke laku banget malah. Yaiyalah, gimana gak laku? Bukan Uchiha namanya jika ia tidak dikerubungi gadis-gadis. Ditambah Sasuke juga seorang model ternama di jepang. Dia kaya, tampan, semua wanita memujanya. Tapi tidak gadis itu.

Valentine 2 tahun lalu saja sewaktu Sasuke masih kelas 1 SMA, sekitar 76% siswi disekolahnya berbondong-bondong mendekati Sasuke untuk mempersembahkan coklat terbaiknya untuk sang Uchiha tampan yang satu ini. Namun semua coklat-coklat itu ditolaknya.

Adapun juga, ketika Sasuke hendak membuka lokernya untuk memasukkan baju olah raganya, ia hanya dapat terbelalak melihat tumpukan bungkus coklat dengan beragam warna. Merah muda, merah jambu, merah marun, merah darah, merah bata juga berbagai bentuk. Segitiga, segi empat, persegi panjang, trapesium, jaajr genjang, sampai yang berbentuk hati dengan pita di permukaannya. Entah bagaimana wanita-wanita itu bisa memasukkan coklat tersebut kedalam lokernya.

Sasuke yang melihatnya merasa muak karena pada saat itu tak ada satu pun yang memberikan tanda keberadaan coklat dari 'dia', wanita pujaan Sasuke, yang mungkin wanita itu hanya menganggap Sasuke sebagai sahabatnya. Kesal, melihat tumpukan dus coklat yang memenuhi lokernya, ia buang coklat-coklat tersebut ke dalam loker di sebelahnya, yang kebetulan tidak dikunci oleh sang pemilik, Uzumaki Naruto yang teledor.

Dan pada akhirnya, penantian Sasuke terbalaskan juga. Ketika pada bel tanda sekolah selesai telah berbunyi, 'dia', wanita pujaan Sasuke akhirnya memberinya coklat. Dengan dus berbentuk hati berwarna biru dan pita berwarna indigo yang mempermanis penampilan coklat itu dari luar. Gadis itu memberikannya saat mereka hendak pulang bersama saat itu. Tentu saja dengan senang hati Sasuke menerimanya. Itulah coklat Valentine pertama Sasuke. Atau tepatnya coklat Valentine pertama yang diterima oleh Sasuke.

Pada tahun berikutnya, tepatnya pada saat kelas 2 SMA, Sasuke kembali mengalami hal yang sama. Dan ia kembali hanya menerima coklat dari 'dia' wanita yang sama. Kedua dus coklat yang diterima Sasuke gadis tersebut ia simpan sampai sekarang. Dua pucuk surat yang gadis itu letakan di dalam dus coklat itu disimpan Sasuke dengan rapi. Walaupun surat itu hanyalah kata-kata sederhana yang sang gadis torehkan sebagai sahabat, tapi itu sangat bermakna bagi sang Uchiha yang diam-diam memujanya ini.

Dan kini, Sasuke hanya dapat tersenyum getir ketika melihat tanggal di kalender sudah menunjukkan tanggal 13 Pebruari. Ia tidak yakin wanita itu mau memberikan coklat lagi untuknya. Memangnya sekarang siapa Sasuke bagi wanita tersebut? Bahkan mungkin dikatakan sahabat juga bukan. Mengingat wanita itu semakin terasa jauh darinya setelah apa yang Sasuke lakukan pada wanita tersebut hari itu.

**.**

**-o.o.o.o-**

**.**

Seorang wanita berambut Indigo sedang duduk di tepi ranjang berlapis seprai berwarna ungu. Iris lavendernya tengah mengamati deretan angka-angka yang berada di sebuah kertas kalender di tangannya. Jari telunjuknya mengarah pada angka 14 di bulan Pebruari.

"Besok hari Valentine," gumamnya. "Sementara aku belum menyiapkan coklat untuk Sasuke-kun. Sepertinya untuk kali ini aku tidak akan membuatnya sendiri lagi. Aku akan beli di supermarket saja." Ucapnya pasti seraya meraih jeketnya yang ada di lemari dan memakainya. Dengan cepat ia menyambar dompet, tempat ditaruhnya sisa uangnya.

Hinata hadapkan badannya pada sermin yang memantulkan penampilannya kini. Setelah siap, ia langkahkan kakinya keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga yang menghubungkannya ke lantai satu.

"Hinata, kau mau kemana? Mau ku antar pakai mobil?" tawar Neji baik hati.

"Aku mau ke supermarket Nii-san. Tidak Nii-san, terima kasih." Jawab Hinata tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, dan keluar untuk menuju supermarket.

Setelah sampai di supermarket, Hinata sempat dibingungkan dengan berbagai coklat yang dijejerkan di sebuah rak khusus coklat dengan tema Valentine edition. Coklat-coklat yang dijual di sana sungguh menarik dan kelihatan enak. Membuat gadis yanng suka manis itu ingin membelinya untuk dimakannya sendiri. Namun ia segera mengenyahkan pikiran itu. Ia ke sini kan untuk membeli coklat untuk Sasuke, bukan untuk dirinya.

Dari sekian banyak coklat yang menarik perhatiannya, kini pandangannya hanya bertumpu pada sebungkus coklat berbentuk hati berwarna merah marun. Corak-corak bungkusnya sungguh menarik perhatian gadis berambut indigo ini. Tengah-tengah permukaan dusnya yang terbuat dari pelastik bening, memperlihatkan sebagian isi dari dus coklat tersebut. Terlihatlah coklat berbentuk hati dengan ukuran kecil, namun banyak. Coklat-coklat tersebut yang memiliki warna dan rasa berbeda di setiap coklat, kelihatan sedap dipandang. Membuatnya merasa semakin tidak rela jika harus memberikannya pada orang lain.

Ia lihat barcode yang tertempel di belakang dus coklat tersebut untuk melihat harganya. Begitu kagetnya Hinata sampai terbelalak melihat harganya yang begitu mahal. 'coklatnya saja bagus, tapi harganya tidak bagus' pikir Hinata. Namun ia ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk Sasuke, sekalipun Sasuke tidak menganggapnya sebagai sahabatnya lagi. Dengan berat hati, ia sisihkan sebagian (banyak) uangnya yang ada di dompet, dan membawa coklat tersebut untuk dibayarnya di kasir.

Tiba-tiba ia ingat ingat seseorang. "Eh, untuk Naruto-kun bagaimana?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. 'jika aku membeli dua coklat yang seperti ini, uangku tidak cukup. Atau aku beli coklat yang murah saja satu untuk Sasuke ya?' gumamnya dalam hati. 'ah, iya. Baiklah' ia coba memantapkan hatinya dengan membeli satu coklat murah dengan sisa uangnya dan membayarnya di kasir. Dengan begitu, Naruto dapat coklat yang mahal, dan Sasuke dapat coklat yang murah.

.

-o.o.o.o-

.

Pada malam harinya, tepatnya pukul 00.30, Hinata yang sedang duduk termenung di atas ranjang tidak sedirian. Penyakit insomnia menemaninya malam ini. Ia diliputi rasa resah, gundah, bersalah, dan sebagainya. Berulangkali ia memejamkan matanya. Tapi, rasa-rasa seperti tadi terus mengusik dirinya untuk tidur lelap dan menyambut hari valentine yang kini telah memasuki harinya.

Ia merasa bersalah karena akan memberikan coklat yang murah untuk Sasuke. Tapi bukan itu alasan dari insomnia yang menyerangnya malam ini. Ia diliputi gundah karena coklat yang akan diberikannya nanti pada Sasuke bukanlah coklat hasil tangannya sendiri. Tidak seperti 2 tahun sebelumnya dimana Hinata selalu dengan senang hati memberikan coklat butannya sendiri untuk Uchiha sahabatnya.

Air matanya bergerumun mengingat hubungannya dengan Sasuke menjadi seperti ssekarang. Jauh. Ia memang merasa syok karena dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke memperlakukannya seperti itu. Ia merasa kaget walaupun ia tidak merasa marah ataupun dendam. Tapi Sasuke setelah kejadian itu terasa berbeda. Baik Hinata maupun Sasuke tidak ada yang berinisiatif untuk mendekati satu sama lain. Mereka terlalu malu.

Jadilah seperti ini, di antara mereka tak ada yang saling bicara, tak ada yang saling menyapa satu sama lain. Saling melempar senyum-pun tidak.

Mengingat-ingat kejadian di depan koridor perpustakaan waktu itu terus membuat hatinya dilema. Di satu sisi ia ingin. Tapi di sisi lain ia menunggu Sasuke untuk mengatakannya lagi kepadanya. Huh, sungguh rumit memang.

Hinata menghapus jejak air mata yang mengaliri pipi mulusnya. Dengan satu gerakan pasti, ia turun dari atas ranjang dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat coklat dengan tangannya sendiri untuk diberikannya pada Sasuke nanti.

Ia turuni tangga menuju lantai satu kediaman Hyuuga yang langsung mengantarkannya dengan ruang keluarga. Terlihatlah di sana, kedua pria yang sedang beradu argument siapa yang akan menang dalam permainan sepak bola antara Korea selatan dan Nigeria. Kedua pria itu terus bertengkar hingga suaranya-pun dapat didengar Hinata dari kamarnya tadi.

"Korea yang akan menang, Oji-san.." kata Neji geram. Ia tidak mau kalah dengan pamannya yang bersikeras mendukung Nigeria. Sebenarnya Hiashi tidak menjagokan Nigeria. Ia hanya kesal saja pada Korea selatan karena ketampanan aktor-aktor di sana yang membuat putri keduanya, yaitu Hanabi menjadi boros karena gencar membeli majalah ataupun poster dari Lee Min Ho, salah satu aktor Favorite-nya.

Tak ada seorangpun yang memperhatikan Hinata mengapa ia belum tidur tengah malam begini. Hinata merasa tak diacuhkan karena mereka berdua masih sibuk dengan pertengkaran konyolnya. Ia berjalan dengan malas ke arah dapur untuk membuat coklat.

Menyadari keberadaan Hinata yang terbangun tengah malam begini, Hiashi bertanya.

"Hey, Hinata." Panggil Hiashi. Sepertinya Hiashi masih mempedulikan Hinata.

"Hn?"

"Kau pilih Nigeria atau Korea selatan?" ups.. biar aku tarik perkataanku tadi. Sepertinya Hiashi memang tidak mempedulikannya.

"Korea sajalah.." ucapnya malas seraya melangkah kembali ke dapur. Sayup-sayup terdengar sorakan Neji karena merasa ada yang mendukungnya. Hiashi merasa menyesal karena ia telah bertanya pada Hinata tadi. Ia lupa bahwa Hinata juga sama saja dengan Hanabi. Hanya bedanya, Hinata lebih sering boros karena ke warnet untuk mendapatkan informasi lebih cepat tentang berita terbaru dari Kim Bum, salah satu aktor korea juga. *sebenernya yang sering kaya gitu saya sih.. hihi*

Tangannya membuka lemari makan untuk mengambil coklat box, bahan utama untuk coklat yang akan ia buat. Tapi ia tidak menemukan coklat box di sana. Ia cari di kulkas pun juga tidak ada. Ia berjalan lagi ke arah ruang keluarga untuk menanyakannya kepada Hiashi atau Neji yang sedang menonton siaran bola.

"GOOOL..." teriak Neji sambil berjoget ria.

"Otou-san, Nii-san, kalian liat coklat box nggak?" tanya Hinata dari pintu dapur yang terhubung ke ruang keluarga.

"Nggak Hina-chan. Udah abis kali." Sahut Hiashi terdengar frustasi karena Korea berhasil mencetak angka, tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari televisi.

Bagaimana ini? Ia tidak mungkin membuat sebuah coklat tanpa coklat. Minimarket dekat rumahnya malam-malam begini sudah tutup. Adapun juga di supermarket. Tapi ia takut jalan sendirian. Jika meminta Neji untuk mengantarnya, Neji sedang sibuk dengan pertandingan bolanya bersama Hiashi. Ia tidak mungkin ke sana sendirian. Mengingat ia adalah seorang gadis, dan ia tidak ingin keperawanannya direnggut begitu saja oleh pria nakal berhidung belang yang waktu itu ia tonton di sinetron jum'at malam bersama Hanabi. Hii.. ngeri.. Hinata bergidik sesaat ketika ia melamun jika kejadian seperti itu menimpanya.

'Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa membuat coklat kalau coklatnya tidak ada. Atau, aku pakai coklat yang murah saja? Ya, benar.' batin Hinata seraya meninjukan kepalan tangannya ke telapak tangannya.

Hinata telah mendapat solusi dari masalahnya kini. Berlari ke kamarnya, mengambil coklat yang tadi ia beli di supermarket. Membuka bungkusnya, lalu mengiris coklat tersebut dan di buatnya adonan.

Hinata mengaduk adonan tersebut sambil menangis. Namun isak tangis kecilnya tidak sampai terdengar ke ruang keluarga dan terdengar oleh Neji dan Hiashi, apalagi sampai membangunkan Hanabi yang sedang tertidur lelap seraya memeluk guling kesayangannya yang ia beri nama Konmar.

Hinata menangis. Menangis karena mengingat keadaannya dengan Sasuke semakin renggang. Memikirkan apa Sasuke akan menerima coklatnya ini atau tidak. Tetesan air matanya jatuh kedalam adonan yang sedang diaduk dalam pelukan satu tangannya ini. Setelah itu, ia panaskan sampai meleleh dan menjadi cairan kental, dan dimasukannya kedalam cetakan berbentuk hati lalu ditiriskannya hingga beku di freezer.

Hinata terus menunggu dan menunggu. Rasa khawatir, khawatir kalau coklatnya gagal kini yang menjadi alasan ia belum bisa tidur juga. Ia duduk di dapur menunggu coklatnya hingga beku. Setelah coklatnya beku, ia keluarkan dari cetakan untuk dibungkusnya.

Namun sepertinya sial selalu menjadi teman Hinata. Ketika ia keluarkan coklat itu dari cetakannya, coklat yang berbentuk Hati itu retak. Seperti lambang patah hati Hinata karena usahanya sia-sia dan hanya menjadi coklat yang gagal. Hinata kembali menangis. Ia mengulang pekerjaannya dari awal. Coklat yang retak itu ia hancurkan kembali. Ia mengulang pekerjaannya tanpa berhenti menangis. Ia keluarkan kembali coklat itu dari freezer dan melepaskannya dari cetakan.

Retak lagi.

Ia sudah capek ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul empat pagi. Ia memutuskan untuk istirahat kali ini. Setelah membungkus coklat tersebut seadanya, hanya bungkus berbentuk kotak berwarna putih, dengan pita berwarna merah. Ia belum sempat mencicipi coklat retak sudahlah. Ia sudah pasrah kalaupun Sasuke mau membuang coklat darinya atau menolaknya. Itu biar urusannya nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_TBC_**

**.**

**Gaje ya? Sudahlah.. *pundung di pojokan* naruhina dan narusakunya emang belum keliatan. Yang keliatan cuma Hinata yang mau ngasih coklat juga buat Naruto.**

**Terus, saya gak tau jadwal pertandingan bola korsel vs nigeria waktu itu tayang jam berapa di jepang. Jadi saya pake jadwal di indo aja. Abisnya saya sendiri butuhnya jadwal siaran tv pada pukul segituan sih. Terus pura-puranya aja world cup jadinya pas bulan februari ya, hehe..**

**Oh iya, minna-san, ini hanya akan menjadi two-shoot. Jadi chapter berikutnya adalah ending. Tunggu ya..**

**Akhir kata,**

**Riview please...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuuuuhuuu... saya bawa chapter 2 nih..**

**maap ya, ligar apdetnya lama bgt. maap jg gagal jadi twoshoot. abisnya, ligar orangnya malesan, jadinya baru segini. maap udah bkin nunggu *emang ada yg nungguin?*  
**

**Ide fic ini juga punya komik My Girls Memorials (bacaan saya waktu jaman sd). Tapi gak seluruhnya nyontek kok. Dan yang buat seratus persen sayah.**

**Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto, Dokutoku & Mary Christi Wels (pengarang my girls memorials)**

**Terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya, Lala Chastela. Senengnya, ada yang punya my girls memorials juga.**

**Pairing : SasuHina, slight NaruHina, slight NaruSaku.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, aneh.  
**

**Happy reading...**

**.**

**.**

14 Pebruari, hari yang dinanti-nantikan para gadis di SMA Konoha untuk mempersembahkan coklat mereka pada sang aktor—Uchiha Sasuke yang menjadi primadonna di sekolahnya ini. Baik yang sebaya dengannya, maupun adik kelas sama saja. Mereka tidak mempunyai rasa malu untuk menghadiahkan coklat mereka untuk sang idola ini. Tapi bagi sasuke, hari ini hari yang berat untuk ia jalani. Begitu sedih dirinya menyadari betapa cepatnya waktu berlalu setelah kejadian itu. Kejadian yang membuat hubungan persahabatannya juga Hinata menjadi buruk.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya perlahan di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Para wanita yang berada di kelas, berbondong-bondong keluar untuk memberikan coklatnya pada Sasuke. Tidak seperti tahun-tahun kemarin, saat Sasuke menolak coklat itu, kini ia menerima semua hadiah coklat yang gadis-gadis itu berikan padanya. Entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk menerima coklat itu kali ini. Sungguh aneh tapi nyata.

"Kyaa.. Sasuke-senpai menerima coklatku!" seru salah seorang adik kelas pada temannya.

"Hey, jangan bahagia dulu kamu.. dia juga nerima coklatku tau!" sewot temannya tadi.

Teriakan-teriakan bahagia para gadis membahana di sepanjang koridor yang dilewati Sasuke. Namun mendapatkan coklat sebanyak itu tidaklah membuatnya bangga. Ia malah jadi kesulitan karena membawa tumppukan coklat berbungkus mewah itu. Saat ia menerimanya, ia juga tidak memasang senyum apalagi berterima kasih kepada gadis-gadis itu. ia hanya memasang ekspresi datar atau bahkan sedih, karena Hinata tidak ditemukannya di kerumunan gadis-gadis tersebut.

Bel tanda pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Uchiha Sasuke, pria yang merasa kesepian tanpa sahabat yang dicintainya—Hyuuga Hinata, kini melangkah menuju taman belakan sekolah. Ia berjalan mendekati sebuah pohon rindang yang memberikan kesejukan dan ketenangan untuknya tidur. Melupakan sejenak permasalahan yang terjadi padanya.

Duduk berteduh di bawah pohon tersebut seraya menyandarkan punggung ke batang pohon. Ia pejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi sejuknya angin yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Membawa jiwanya menuju alam mimpi.

**.**

**-o.o.o.o-**

**.**

"Na-Naruto-kun, ini.. u-untuk Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata seraya membungkukkan badannya, membuat rambut indahnya yang panjang terjatuh menutupi bagian samping wajah, juga menutupi rona merah pipinya. Ia menyodorkan coklat tersebut ke arah Naruto yang berdiri tegak di hadapannya.

Dengan senyum bahagia, Naruto menerima coklat tersebut. Ini coklat pertama yang diberikan seorang gadis, untuknya hari ini. Apalagi yang memberikannya adalah gadis yang disukainya yaitu Hinata. Betapa senangnya dirinya mendapatkan coklat dari Hinata untuk ke 3 kali selama 3 tahun di SMA.

"Wah, ini bagus sekali Hinata-chan. Kelihatannya benar-benar enak dan manis!" seru Naruto bahagia. "Terima kasih." ucap Naruto dengan riang.

Hinata kembali ke posisi awalnya. Ia merapikan rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Setelah itu ia bertanya pada Naruto.

"Sama-sama. Umm.. Naruto-kun, kamu tau nggak, Sasuke-kun sekarang ada di mana?" tanya Hinata pada Naruto. Seketika wajah Naruto yang lebih cerah dari matahari pagi menjadi kusut seperti jemuran yang belum disetrika setelah mendengar nama Uchiha yang menjadi rivalnya untuk mendapatkan hati Hinata itu disebut-sebut.

"Tadi sih, aku liat dia jalan ke arah taman belakang sekolah. Mungkin dia ada di sana." ucap Naruto malas. "memang kenapa?" tanya.

"Ah.. tidak, hanya mau memberikannya coklat saja." ucap Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia sungguh takut. Tidak apa-apa jika Sasuke menolak coklatnya. Tapi bagaimana jika Sasuke menolaknya secara mentah-mentah, dengan menjatuhkan coklat itu, lalu diinjaknya.

Ya, seperti adegan di sinetron yang waktu itu Hinata tonton malam jum'at bersama Neji. Di mana ada seorang pria yang menyatakan cinta dengan membawa sebuket bunga pada gadis pujaannya. Tiba-tiba si gadis itu menolaknya mentah-mentah dengan cara seperti tadi. Hii.. ngeri.. Hinata bergidik sesaat ketika melamunkan hal seperti itu terjadi padanya. Naruto yang melihatnya, merasa heran sendiri. Kenapa Hinata bertingkah aneh seperti itu.

"Ta.. Hinata.." Naruto mengayun-ayunkan telapak tangannya tepat di hadapan wajah Hinata.

"Eh?.."

"Kamu kenapa sih?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa.. eh, aku pergi dulu ya, Naruto-kun. Jaa!" seru Hinata seraya berlari ke arah taman belakang sekolah sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto.

'aneh..' pikir Naruto.

**.**

**-o.o.o.o-**

**.**

Hinata telah sampai di taman belakang sekolah. Pandangan matanya berkeliling mencari sosok Uchiha yang pernah jadi sahabatnya itu. Dan akhirnya matanya tertuju pada seorang pria yang tengah tertidur di bawah pohon yang rindang. Ia berjalan mendekatinya, dan berjongkok di hadapannya untuk menyetarakan tingginya dengan Sasuke yang tengah duduk menyandarkan punggungya di batang pohon sambil tertidur.

Hinata terkikik kecil melihat wajah Sasuke yang terlihat lucu saat tertidur. 'sebenarnya dia mimpi apa sih? Kok wajahnya merengut gitu?' batin Hinata yang melihat wajah kusut Sasuke dan bibir Sasuke yang mengerucut. Ia keluarkan sebungkus coklat yang tadi subuh ia siapkan untuk Sasuke.

Memandang coklat tersebut membuat hatinya sedih kembali. Senyum kecil yang tadi ia pajang, kini berubah menjadi senyum yang getir.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tahu tidak? Waktu itu aku memang marah.." Ucap Hinata sambil memandang dus coklat yang berada di tangannya dengan tatapan miris. "..Tapi aku sudah melupakannya kok." lanjut Hinata, walaupun ia tahu Sasuke tidak mendengar perkataannya karena jiwa Sasuke sedang berada di alam bawah sadarnya.

"Aku tahu kok, maksud Sasuke-kun waktu itu sebenarnya baik." Ucap Hinata lirih. Tak terasa bulir bening kembali jatuh dan membasahi pipi putihnya. Ia mengelap pipi, sekaligus menggisik matanya yang basah dengan menggunakan lengannya yang tertutupi kain blazer yang dikenakannya.

"Tapi kenapa Sasuke-kun berubah? Hiks.. apa Sasuke-kun marah padaku gara-gara aku tampar waktu itu? hiks.." ucap Hinata mulai terisak. Seberapa kali-pun ia mengelap air matanya, air mata itu tidak berhenti mengaliri pipi pualamnya. Ia terus berkata-kata. Mencurahkan perasaannya pada Uchiha yang tidak mendengarnya sedikitpun ini.

"Hiks.. ini, untuk Sa-suke-kun. T-terserah Sasuke, hiks.. -kun mau memakannya atau tidak, Hiks.." Hinata meletakan bungkus coklat itu di sebelah tangan Sasuke. Ia berdiri, dan siap untuk meninggalkan Sasuke bersama coklat buatannya itu.

Ia berbalik, siap untuk pergi. Namun ia teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang ingin Hinata katakan setelah kejadian itu. Namun ia tidak sempat mengatakannya karena malu. Kalau saja, Sasuke mengatakannya lagi. Ia pasti dengan senang hati menjawab 'ya'. Mumpung Sasuke sedang tidur, ia tidak malu untuk mengatakannya kini. Ia memabalikkan tubuhnya sedikit, untuk menatap Uchiha yang tengah tertidur di belakangnya, dan berkata,

"Aku juga mencintaimu.." ucapnya disertai senyum tipis. Setelah itu ia berbalik lagi dan pergi meninggalkan sekolah untuk pulang menuju rumahnya, sebelum ia melihat sendiri dengan mata kepalanya ketika Sasuke membuang coklat yang ia buat dengan susah payah itu.

Diam-diam, sepasang mata saphire milik seorang pria berambut pirang mengamati Hinata dari balik pohon, yang tidak jauh dari pohon tempat Sasuke tertidur. Pria itu bergumam dalam hati seraya tersenyum pahit. Pahit akan kekalahan dan rasa iri pada Uchiha yang selalau memiliki segalanya.

'Dia mencintaimu, Teme.'

.

**-o.o.o.o-**

.

**Sasuke's POV**

Sudah dua tahun aku pendam perasaan ini. Sudah dua tahun aku menjalani pendekatan dengannya hingga saat ini aku bisa menjadi sahabatnya. Dan sekarang aku harus berani mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Ya, harus.

Mengingat sekarang, aku dan 'dia', sudah menginjak kelas 3 SMA. Sebelum menjalani perpisahan, aku harus bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Perasaan cintaku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kelas kami. Kelasku dan-'nya' . Bel tanda pulang sudah berbunyi. Tadi aku pamit sebentar untuk ke toilet dan menyuruhnya menunggu di kelas. Sebenarnya, aku sedang tidak ingin buang air besar, buang air kecil, ataupun buang angin. Tapi aku kesana untuk memantapkan hatiku. Sekaligus latihan cara untuk mengungkapkan cinta.

Jujur, aku ini bukan pujangga yang dapat menorehkan tinta akan kata-kata cinta, yang dapat terbangkannya ke awan. Aku juga bukan penyair yang mampu memujanya dengan seribu kata-kata anggun, yang dapat menyejukkan hatinya (perasaan kaya lagu deh?). Maka dari itu aku perlu mempersiapkan segalanya. Ini untuk pertama kalinya aku mengungkapkan cinta pada seseorang, dan memintanya untuk mau menjadi kekasihku. Dalam istilah gaulnya, 'nembak' gitu.

Kini aku tepat berada di depan kelas. Sekali lagi, sebelum aku masuk, aku latihan lagi dengan suara yang amat sangat tipis. Keadaan koridor sekolah sepi. Jadi tak ada yang melihatku. Jadi aku tak malu untuk latihan di tempat terbuka seperti ini.

Aku memastikan bau badanku dengan mencium ketiakku sendiri. "Badan sudah wangi," ucapku dengan pasti.

Ku pastikan bau nafasku dengan menaruh telapak tanganku di depan mulut untuk dapat mencium bau mulutku sendiri. "Hosh.. hosh.. nafas sudah segar."

Dan yang terakhir, aku pastikan rambutku yang mencuat ini tetap terlihat keren dengan berkaca sebentar. Tentu bukan dengan cermin kecil yang suka dibawa wanita di tempat bedaknya. Aku mengaca dengan menggunakan handphone canggihku yang memiliki fiture 3G untuk memastikan rambutku tetap berdiri seperti saat aku memakai jel rambut di toilet tadi. 'keren' pikirku seraya mengusap rambut emo-ku dengan rasa bangga.

Dan aku mulai latihan lagi. "Hinata.. aku ingin katakan sesuatu, sebenarnya ada seorang pria yang menyukaimu." Ucapku dengan nada yang dibuat sepelan mungkin. "S-si-siapa Sa-Sasuke-kun?" ucapku lagi membalas perkataanku sendiri, seraya menirukan gaya bicara wanita yang aku sukai itu. Sungguh OOC memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya. "Sesungguhnya dia ada di dekatmu. Tapi kau tak pernah menyadari itu. Dia slalu menunggumu. Untuk nyatakan cinta. Sesungguhnya dia adalah diriku. Lebih dari sekedar teman dekatmu. Berhentilah mencari, karena kau tlah menemukannya."(perasaan kaya lagu lagi deh?) ucapku lagi dengan nada yang di buat sok puitis. "Be-benar-kah Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku dengan nada wanita itu (lagi). "Tentu saja Hinata-chan. Hinata.. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanyaku seraya mengulurkan tangan. Menganggap udara yang berada di hadapanku adalah Hinata-chan. "Ten-tentu saja aku m-mau Sasuke-kun." Ucapku denagn nada wanita itu (lagi) seraya meraih angin yang berada di hadapanku yang aku anggap sebagai tangan seseorang yang terulur. Orang-orang yang melihatku seperti ini pasti ilfiel banget. Untungnya sekolah udah sepi. Kalo ada yang liat, mati aku.

"Hufff.." aku menghela nafas panjang untuk memantapkan hatiku. "Bismillahirrohmanirrohim.." ucapku seraya meraih gagang pintu kelas, memutarnya dan menggesernya.

Setelah pintu terbuka, aku hanya dapat membelalakkan mataku ditemani mulutku yang menganga lebar. Tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi melihat kelas yang kosong ini. Padahal hari ini Hinata-chan 'kan ada jadwal piket kelas. Apa mungkin sudah selesai? Tapi mengapa ia tidak menungguku? Padahal 'kan setiap hari kami selalu pulang bersama. Kemana dia?

Aku jadi uring-uringan sendiri melihat di dalam kelas tasnya juga sudah tidak ada. Langkah kakiku yang keras menggema di sepanjang koridor. Ku buka satu persatu pintu ruangan kelas dan tidak menemukan Hinata di sana. Jika memang ia mau pulang duluan kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku? Sms kek, gitu. Dan aku telepon handphonenya juga tidak diangkat-angkat. Aku sms, tidak ada jawaban. Jadi ke mana dia? Aku takut ia diculik. Berlebihan memang, tapi asal kau tahu, aku sangat khawatir padanya.

Dan ketika aku hampir sampai di perpustakaan yang masih buka pada jam pelajaran telah selesai, ku lihat Hinata sedang berdiri di depan koridor perpustakaan. Ia sedang tersenyum senang dengan setumpuk buku di dekapan tangan kanannya. Sementara tangan yang satunya lagi ia lambaikan pada si Dobe Naruto yang sekarang sudah jalan ke kelasnya sendiri. Terlihat ibu penjaga perpustakaan keluar dari ruangannya dan menutp pintu, lalu menguncinya. Sepertinya ia juga hendak pulang ke rumahnya sendiri karena pengunjung dipastikan sudah tidak ada karena sekolah juga sudah sepi. Setelah ibu-ibu itu tak terlihat lagi, kulihat Hinata membalikkan badannya hingga sekarang ia melihatku yang tengah memperhatikannya dari ujung koridor ini dengan wajah merengut dan bibir yang mengerucut sebal.

"Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya, ketika bayanganku berhasil ditangkap oleh kedua mata lavendernya.

Aku berjalan dengan cepat ke arahnya. Sekarang sekolah sudah benar-benar sepi. Di sepanjang koridor ini hanya ada aku dan Hinata. "Eh?" ia terlihat heran melihat aku berjalan dengan cepat kearahnya dengan hentakan kaki yang keras. Atau mungkin heran melihat ekspresiku yang terlihat marah. Atau mungkin kaget karena dengan cepat aku mencengkram lengannya dengan kuat. Dan membentaknya tidak jelas.

"Kau kemana saja Hinata? Kau tahu aku mengkhawatirkanmu? Kenapa kau tidak sms aku tadi jika kamu ke perpustakaan? Lalu kenapa kau ke perpustakaan bersama si Dobe?" bentakku melontarkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi padanya yang terlihat sudah ingin menangis.

"Ta-tadi a-aku.." sebelum ia menyelesaikan alasannya, aku sudah terlebih dahulu menyelanya.

"Apa kau tahu, Hinata? Aku tidak suka itu. Apa kau tahu, Hinata? Aku mencintaimu.." ucapku dengan nada yang kembali rendah dan halus. Ia hanya dapat membelalakkan matanya ketika mendengar ucapanku barusan. Pipinya semakin memerah ketika ku dekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya.

Cengkraman tanganku di lengannya, berubah menjadi pelukan. Ku pererat pelukanku hingga mengunci tubuhnya seutuhnya. Tak membiarkannya lari atau menghindar. Satu tanganku naik, hingga berada di belakang kepalanya. Mendorong kepalanya untuk lebih dekat dengan wajahku. Tak membiarkannya lepas dari ciumanku. "Sa-su-hmmp.." itulah kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum bibir kami bersatu. Ia mencoba berontak tapi tak sdikitpun bisa dilakukannya. Dan pada saat kami berdua sama-sama kehabisan udara, aku lepas ciumanku dan kedua tanganku yang menempel di punggung dan belakang kepalanya.

Setelah Hinata Hinata benar-benar lepas, ia menampar wajahku dengan keras.

PLAK

"Hi-Hinata.. gomen." ucapku lirih menyadari perbuatanku sambil mengelus pipiku yang sakit akibat ditamparnya. Aku tahu aku salah, tak memikirkan bagaimana reaksinya. Bagaimana perasaannya. Yang kulihat sekarang hanya Hinata yang meneteskan air mata kesedihannya. Setelah itu ia lari meninggalkanku. Mungkin ia syok, karena diperlakukan seperti itu olehku.

"Arrgghhh... Baka, baka, baka!" aku mengacak-acak rambutku sendiri dengan geram. Kesal, mengapa pikiranku terlalu pendek. Aku hanya ingin Hinata tahu bahwa aku benar-benar mencintainya. Kalau keadaannya seperti ini, mungkin yang ada ia membenciku.

.

**Normal POV**

"Baka!" seru Sasuke yang terperajat dari tidurnya. Tak terasa kedua tangannya berada di atas kepalanya. Ia mengacak-acak rambut emo-nya sendiri saat ia bermimpi tadi.

'mimpi kejadian itu lagi' batin Sasuke sesak mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian yang membuat hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata—gadis yang ia puja—semakin merenggang. Sasuke terlalu takut untuk meminta maaf kembali pada Hinata. Ia takut Hinata semakin membencinya atau menangis lagi karenanya. Semua persiapan dan usahanya gagal total gara-gara kejadian itu. semua itu terjadi karena ia cemburu pada Naruto yang sepertinya juga menyukai Hinata dan mencoba untuk dekat dengannya.

Naruto juga sahabat Hinata. Tapi ia tak bersahabat dengan Sasuke. Lebih seperti rival baginya maupun bagi Sasuke. Tapi begitu menyesalnya dirinya ketika Naruto bercerita, ia-lah yang mengajak Hinata ke perpustakaan. Bukan atas kemauan Hinata sendiri. Sebelumnya, ia juga berusaha menghubungi Sasuke, tapi ternyata handphonenya lupa ia bawa. Pantas saja Sasuke meneleponnya tapi tidak diangkat. Ketika Hinata ingin meminjam handphone Naruto, ternyata pulsanya habis. Lalu Naruto mengatakan bahwa sebaiknya ia tenang saja, toh kalau Sasuke pulang, ia pasti lewat perpustakaan. Karena itu satu-satunya jalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Dan pada dasarnya, pintu perpustakaan memang selalu dibuka, hingga jika Sasuke lewat koridor depan perpustakaan, pasti akan terlihat oleh Naruto dan Hinata yang ada di dalam.

Ia sangat menyesal, ia sangat malu. Sehingga ia selalu menghindar jika ia dekat Hinata. Tapi ia selalu berpikiran bahwa Hinata yang selalu ingin jauh darinya. Memang, setelah kejadian itu, jika ia berpapasan dengan Hinata, Hinata tidak lagi tersenyum padanya atau menyapanya. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Sasuke melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. "Ah, sudah jam 3." Gumam Sasuke seraya menapakkan tangan kanannya ke tanah yang dilapisi rumput untuk membantunya berdiri. Sesaat, ia merasa menyentuh sesuatu dekat pijakan tangannya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah benda yang dihiasi pita merah, dengan secarik kertas di balik sampul pita tersebut.

'coklat?' gumamnya dalam hati. 'jangan-jangan dari Hinata-chan.' Pikirnya senang. Ia membuka sampul pita pada bungkus coklat tersebut dan mengambil suratnya untuk ia baca terlebih dahulu.

_**To : Uchiha Sasuke**_

_**Sasuke-kun, ini coklat dariku.. terserah mau kau apakan coklat ini. Tapi, aku berharap, kau mau memakannya..**_

**_From: Hyuuga Hinata_  
**

'Cuma segini?' pikir Sasuke. Apa benar isi suratnya cuma segitu? Tahun-tahun yang lalu Hinata memberi surat yang isinya lebih panjang daripada ini. Yang membuat perut Sasuke geli dan tersenyum sendiri kala ia membacanya ulang. Yah, walau ia sudah membacanya berulang kali, tapi ia tidak pernah bosan membaca torehan kertas dengan huruf-huruf kanji yang tercetak rapi, yang Hinata tulis untuknya.

'kau ini berpikir apa Sasuke? Masih untung, kamu masih diberi coklat olehnya' inner Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Sesosok pria muncul dari balik pohon dan menghampiri Uchiha yang masih membaca surat dari gadis yang dicintainya. Pria itu berjongkok, menyetarakan tingginya dengan Sasuke yang tengah duduk menyilangkan kakinya.

"Yo! Teme!" Seru Naruto—orang yang diam-diam memperhatikan Hinata dan Sasuke dari kejauhan tadi.

"Coklat dari Hinata-chan ya?" tanya Naruto, pura-pura tidak tahu. Ia ikut duduk menyilangkan kaki dihadapan Sasuke. "Lihat, aku juga dikasih coklat dari Hinata-chan!" seru Naruto seraya memamerkan coklat mahal yang tadi ia terima dari Hinata dengan rasa bangga. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa iri pada Naruto. Melihat bungkus coklatnya saja, ia sudah tahu kalau coklat Naruto lebih spesial dan mewah daripada coklatnya yang hanya berbungkus seadanya. Ia merasa kalah. Ia merasa kehilangan kepercayaan diri.

"Ayo kita buka sama-sama, Teme!" seru Naruto layaknya anak TK yang hendak membuka bekal makanan yang dibuat oleh sang ibu. Naruto membuka coklatnya terlebih dahulu. Bagai ada efek cahaya yang bersinar dan juga glitter yang berkelap-kelip indah saat Naruto memamerkan isi dari dus coklatnya. Terlihatlah coklat-coklat enak berbentuk hati dan juga banyak. "Huaa.. Bagus sekali kan Teme? Kelihatannya enak ya?" tanya Naruto berniat memanas-manasi Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke hanya diam menahan rasa sakit, iri, cemburu, kesal dan sebagainya. Mengapa coklat Naruto bagus sekali, sementara coklatnya hanya seperti ini?

"Sekarang giliranmu!"

Sasuai perintah Naruto, kini bagian Sasuke yang membuka bungkus coklatnya. Tak ada efek cahaya, tak ada glitter, yang ada hanya pemandangan coklat berbentuk hati yang retak.

Bertambahlah penderitaan Sasuke. Apalagi ketika ia melihat wajah Naruto yang berusaha keras menahan tawa. Mengapa coklat Naruto begitu sempurna sementara coklat Sasuke sungguh payah?

Naruto tak sanggup menahan tawanya. Ia sampai tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai sesekali meninjukan kepalan tangannya ke rumput yang tidak bersalah, sementara tangannya yang satu lagi ia taruh di perut yang terasa pegal. Sasuke hanya bisa menundukkan kepala. Malu, sedih, kesal bertambah.

"Ahahaha... Sudahlah Teme, jangan sedih gitu.. Haha.. ayo kita coba coklatnya!" seru Naruto lagi. Ia mengambil satu coklat kecil dari bungkus coklatnya. Dimasukkannya coklat itu kedalam mulutnya. Mengunyahnya, sambil merasakan sensasi manis coklat susu di dalam mulutnya.

GLEK. Ia menelannya. Sesaat mata saphire naruto berbinar-binar merasakan enaknya coklat dari Hinata untuknya itu. "Hua.. enak sekali, Teme! Ayo rasakan coklatku!" Naruto menyodorkan bungkus coklatnya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke mengambilnya satu. Enak. Itulah yang terlintas di kepala Sasuke saat ia mengunyah coklat punya Naruto. "Sekarang giliranmu, Teme!"

Sasuke mengambil satu buah retakan dari coklat yang ia dapat. Lalu memasukkannya kedalam mulut dan mengunyahnya.

Asin. Itulah yang ia rasakan dari coklat yang Hinata berikan. Ia terdiam sesaat, merenungi nasib buruknya. Kenapa coklat milik Naruto begitu enak? Sementara coklat miliknya terasa asin. Ia terus diam. Marah, sakit hati, kesal, bercampur dihatinya.

Naruto merasa heran, mengapa Sasuke terus diam. Ia mengambil satu puing-puing *?* dari coklat milik Sasuke yang retak, lalu merasakan rasanya.

"Hmmpp.." Naruto berusaha menahan tawanya lagi ketika ia merasakan coklat milik Sasuke. Lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan kini rumput tak bersalah, kembali menjadi sasaran empuk si rambut pirang. "Bwahahahahahaha..."

"Hinata benar-benar membenciku. Ia benar-benar dendam padaku. Ia berniat meracuniku" gumam Sasuke sedih. Naruto yang mendengarnya, menghentikan tawanya. Ia menatap sendu bungkus coklatnya yang bagus nan cantik. "Kau beruntung Sasuke. Aku iri padamu." gumam Naruto dengan nada pelan. Terdengar ada kesedihan di nada bicaranya tadi. Sasuke hanya melongo mendengar perkataan Naruto.

Bukannya yang iri harusnya Sasuke? apa yang harus Naruto iri-kan darinya? Coklat Naruto bagus, spesial, cantik, enak, ia punya segalanya. Segala perhatian Hinata berikan lewat coklat tersebut. Sementara Sasuke? mungkin Hinata hanya membuatkannya setengah hati. Atau mungkin memang sengaja?

"Aku yang harusnya iri padamu Naruto. Kau sudah menang." Ucap Sasuke lirih. Terdengar sangat sedih.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Kau beruntung mendapat coklat itu. Kau tahu mengapa rasanya asin?" tanya Naruto masih dengan nada pelannya. "Karena Hinata membuatnya dengan garam." Jawab Sasuke.

"Jangan sembarangan Teme! Coklatmu itu terasa asin, karena Hinata membuatnya sambil menangis. Air matanya bercampur dengan coklat itu. ia menangis memikirkanmu Teme. Dia mencintaimu. Kau yang menang." Ucap Naruto menatap mata Sasuke yang terbelalak karena ucapannya barusan.

"Hinata.. mencintaiku? Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke mencengkram erat lengan atas Naruto saking penasarannya. Naruto memejamkan matanya sambil menghela nafas. Ia buka kembali kelopak matanya berbalik menatap mata onyx milik Sasuke yang tengah bertanya.

"Ia yang mengatakannya sendiri saat kau tidur tadi Sasuke. Dan aku memperhatikannya dari kejauhan." Gumam Naruto kini merasa benar-benar kalah dari Uchiha di hadapannya. Wajah muram Sasuke kini menjadi cerah. Senyum indahnya tak bisa terelakan dari wajah tampannya ini. Tapi seketika ia merasa heran juga. Kenapa coklat Naruto bisa sebagus itu?

"Bagaimana dengan coklatmu?"

"Eh? Ini?" tanya Naruto, mengangkat bungkus coklatnya yang cantik dan terlihat indah itu.

"Ini pasti ia beli dari supermarket. Aku pernah melihat coklat mahal ini sebelumnya saat aku menemani Okaa-san ku belanja ke supermarket." Ucap Naruto sedih karena ia tahu, coklat Sasuke lebih istimewa karena coklat itu dibuat dengan tangan Hinata sendiri. Apalagi sampai menangis segala.

Senyum di wajah Sasuke tambah mengembang. Ia merasa bersalah karena sempat menuduh Hinata yang tidak-tidak tadi. Ia benar-benar yakin kalau Hinata benar-benar mencintainya.

"Kejarlah Hinata. Ia belum lama 'kok perginya." Ujar Naruto dihiasi senyum simpul di wajah manisnya.

Sasuke mengangguk pasti. Dengan segera, ia masukan coklatnya ke dalam tas, berdiri, dan bersiap untuk mengejar Hinata. "Terimakasih, Dobe," Ucap Sasuke menepuk pundak Naruto yang juga tengah berdiri untuk pulang meninggalkan sekolah. Setelah itu, Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan halaman sekolah.

'Hinata, tunggu aku.'

**.**

**-o.o.o.o-**

**.**

**_TBC_**

**maap, gagal jadi twoshoot.**

**bales ripiu yg gak login dulu..**

**vipris : chapter 2 blm end. saya gagal bkin twoshoot. nungguin karena cinta dan balas dendam ya? maap aku blm bisa apdet dulu. blum dibikin malah. maap ya.. udah bikin nunggu fic yang satu itu. aku terharu hiks.. *lebay* loh kok malah jd KCDBD? sok akrab jg gpapa.. ayo berteman *jabat tangan***

**terimakasih bwt yg udah ripiu di chapter 1 : ****kireina toshirou****, Mashiro 'Night' Seiran, Lala Chastela, Upe Jun, Vipris**

**ripiu lagi ya.. ^^  
**


End file.
